


Хозяин

by nikanika_chu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikanika_chu/pseuds/nikanika_chu
Summary: Бён Бэкхён жил спокойной жизнью самого обычного человека, пока не появился Пак Чанёль - на первый взгляд такой же обычный человек, как и он сам. Но никто не знал, что их отношения могут перерасти в боль и слёзы, а Пак окажется самым настоящим монстром, контролирующим чужие жизни.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты можешь находиться здесь столько, сколько угодно. Мой дом — это и твой дом тоже. Понимаешь, Бэкхён?

Взгляд Бёна был направлен в сторону камина, внутри которого плясали красные языки пламени, а дрова успокаивающе потрескивали, создавая вокруг домашнюю атмосферу и уют. Парень укрывался мягким пледом, заботливо выданным другом, рядом стояла тарелка с сэндвичами, сделанными на скорую руку, а неподалёку расположилась кружка с горячим чаем, к которому Бэк даже не притронулся. Он был благодарен Чунмёну за всё то тепло, которым Бёна одарили, но не мог выразить это словами, даже если сильно этого хотел. И друг это прекрасно понимал, стараясь отвлечь младшего всем, чем угодно: рассказами о прошедшем дне, воспоминаниями о прошлом и даже о просмотренном кино на прошедших выходных. Бэкхён, казалось, его не слушал, не переставая пялиться в одну точку, но Чунмён и не думал замолкать. Он знал, что если это сделает и оставит Бэка в покое, то тот непременно что-то с собой сотворит или же погрязнет в мыслях, утонув в отвратительном болоте, полном негатива. Так было много раз и будет столько же, если всё пустить на самотёк.

— Съешь что-нибудь. Хотя бы попробуй.

Взяв тарелку с золотой каёмкой, Ким протянул её Бэкхёну и замер в ожидании хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Когда друг всё-таки взял сэндвич и откусил от него небольшой кусок, мужчина широко улыбнулся и почувствовал облегчение. Возможно, что не всё так ужасно. Когда-то Бэк мог и вовсе не есть несколько дней, почти никак не реагируя на просьбы и других людей, зато сейчас он слушался. Не до конца, но это был огромный шаг в таком состоянии.

Чунмёну хотелось задать один-единственный вопрос, но каждый раз он одёргивал себя, напоминая, что это не лучшая идея. Бэкхён итак находится в стрессовой ситуации, поэтому усугублять её не хотелось, как бы любопытно не было. В конце концов, Чунмён это знал лучше как никто другой, ведь являлся психотерапевтом с приличным опытом. Пускай и в прошлом.

— Чай скоро остынет. Ты должен попить его, чтобы не заболеть. Понимаешь, Бэкхён?

Ласковый и убаюкивающий голос Кима заставил Бёна закрыть глаза, в то время как разум начинал отключаться. Младший не спал уже несколько дней, и сейчас, когда наконец-то ему стало по-настоящему спокойно, он разом ощутил всю ту усталость, что скопилась за эти дни. Несмотря на то, что парню было всего двадцать, он регулярно принимал лёгкие успокоительные, иногда увеличивая свою дозу втайне от врача, ведь таблетки помогали всё хуже и хуже. И вот сейчас ему даже не хотелось их принимать, чего не случалось давненько. В своём доме Бён не ощущал себя безопасно, каждую секунду испытывая страх, навсегда засевший в его мозгу, словно высеченный на камне.

Друг внимательно осмотрел Бэка, оценивая то, насколько последний устал, после чего взял кружку вместе с тарелкой и пошёл на кухню, понимая, что это больше не потребуется. Чай с успокоительным он вылил сразу же, чтобы его парень случайно не выпил жидкость, посчитав, что это для него, пускай за подобным он и не был замечен. Осторожность никогда не помешает.

А когда Ким вернулся обратно в зал, то Бэкхён уже сладко спал, свернувшись калачиком на белоснежном пушистом ковре, что согревал не хуже какой-нибудь натуральной шкуры зверя. Однако мужчина на всякий случай прибавил температуру тёплого пола, чтобы Бэк точно не заболел, а затем укрыл его пледом, понимая, что переносить младшего в спальню не стоит. Сон парня был чуток в последнее время, как у зверя, ожидающего нападения на свою территорию.

— Бедный ребёнок, — Ким вздохнул, опускаясь на корточки и аккуратно касаясь кончиками пальцев чужих волос. Умиротворение сменилось злостью, стоило только вспомнить о виновнике, которого Чунмён ненавидел настолько, что пугался себя же и своих мыслей.

Во всём виноват грёбанный Пак Чанёль — главный источник страха Бэкхёна. Ким обязался защищать своего друга от этого монстра, чего бы ему это не стоило.

***

Год назад.

Бэкхён был хорошим другом и правильным по общественным нормам человеком: на учёбе он получал хорошие отметки, охотно помогая своим одноклассникам разобраться в теме, которую они не поняли; всегда старался прийти на помощь, даже если ему позвонить в два часа ночи и сказать, что стало очень-очень грустно. Никто не сомневался, что Бэк обязательно придёт, заехав по пути в какой-нибудь круглосуточный магазин, где купит сладость к чаю, а затем до самого утра будет слушать изливающего душу друга. Если спросить у каждого знакомого, они непременно скажут, что Бён слишком хорош для этого мира. И будут правы.

Парень жил один с тех пор, как родители выгнали его из дома — это случилось в двадцать лет. Впрочем, не сказать, что это стало какой-то неожиданностью, скорее наоборот, младший этого ждал сам. Он прекрасно понимал, что его родственники избавятся от него при первой же возможности, поэтому все эти года старался подрабатывать после школы: официантом, курьером, уборщиком, промоутером. К двадцатому дню рождения у него скопилась приличная сумма, которой хватило и на залог, и на оплату квартиры на полгода вперёд. Жильё, конечно, было простым и без изысков: в старом доме, с проблемной проводкой и очень маленьким помещением. Но Бэкхён не жаловался. Даже это куда лучше родительского дома, в котором он постоянно слушал унижения и терпел выходки пьяного отца, выпивающего практически каждый вечер.

Бён считал, что дом — это безопасное место, куда хочется возвращаться снова и снова, а уходить оттуда становится трудно. И почувствовать это ему удалось лишь в двадцать лет. До тех пор он словно жил с чужими людьми, намеревающихся то и дело посягнуть на его территорию, отобрать его вещи, после чего унизить и морально растоптать, оставив ни с чем. Парню понадобилось полгода работы с психотерапевтом, чтобы изгнать демонов из своей головы, засевших после стольких лет унижений, но даже так Бэк не был уверен, что избавился от них окончательно. Иногда он по-прежнему слышал громкий голос отца, говорящий: «Ты — ни на что не способное ничтожество. Зачем ты вообще появился на свет?», а затем ловит паническую атаку, после которой совсем не остаётся сил. Но Бэкхён старается с этим бороться. Психотерапевт чётко дал понять, что справляться с этим придётся непосредственно самому младшему, а сам мужчина может лишь его направлять в нужное русло. Увы, нет волшебной пилюли, которая решит абсолютно все проблемы прошлого, сколько бы ты антидепрессантов не поглотил. И Бён это понимал. Делая маленькие успехи каждый день, парень осознавал, что движется к своей победе — счастливой жизни без комплексов и страхов. Пускай дорога не была прямой, имела множество препятствий и трудностей, но осознание того, что в конце будет долгожданное спокойствие, позволяло двигаться дальше.

Однако всё пошло наперекосяк зимой перед рождеством — тогда Бэк и познакомился с Пак Чанёлем.

Стоял самый обычный холодный для этого времени день: вокруг витала атмосфера праздника, из магазинов и кафе доносились рождественские песни, повсюду ходили люди, скупающие подарки. День был по-настоящему насыщен и прекрасен. Бэкхён любил такие моменты, когда, казалось, все объединены одной мечтой — дождаться праздника и отметить его с самыми близкими людьми, загадать желание, да пообещать себе, что этот год точно пройдёт иначе. Бён тоже хотел бы отметить с кем-нибудь, но, как назло, все его друзья уезжали кто куда, а больше у парня никого не было. Приятели по интернету, конечно, зайдут в сеть где-то в три утра, но это было уже не то — терялась атмосфера.

Бэкхёну хотелось отметить так, как и полагается: в кругу близких, с кучей еды и подарков. Но так уж вышло, что Бён был один. Как и всегда. Даже живя с родителями под одной крышей рождество не становилось чем-то особенным, ведь родственники ничего не дарили своему сыну, не пытались его удивить или как-то порадовать. Всё, что получал парень — это очередную ругань, либо же ссору. Каждый год. Ни о каких застольях не шло и речи, ведь их семья жила довольно-таки бедно, и им вечно не хватало даже на еду, из-за чего Бэк был вынужден тратить большую часть своих денег на лапшу быстрого приготовления.

Младший верил, что когда-нибудь он сможет отметить этот праздник нормально, чего ещё никогда не получалось. Но он и не думал терять надежд, стараясь брать оптимизм даже из самой небольшой мелочи. Например, из счастья остальных. Пока Бён находился среди счастливых людей, то сам невольно перенимал их эмоции, будто он тоже бегает вместе с ними, хаотично скупая всё на своём пути, а потом возвращается в дом, полный его родных. Однако каждый раз что-то в Бэке ломалось. Он не знал что именно, но каждый год становилось всё труднее и труднее быть счастливым, когда на самом деле он находился в отвратительных условиях: без родственников, без друзей, без пары и банального уюта. Казалось, пропади он из всех социальных сетей, о нём никто даже не вспомнит. И Бён боялся, что если попробует так сделать, то действительно осознает, что в нём никто особо и не нуждается.

***

Пак ненавидел рождество с самого детства. В их семье было пять детей и Чанёль являлся самым старшим из них, что служило своего рода проклятием, нависающим над ним вот уже почти сорок пять лет. Старшие дети автоматически становятся няньками для младших, и во всех их косяках родители винят именно их, несмотря на то, что порой уследить за мелкими просто нереально.

Так как родители были как правило заняты, вся ответственность перекидывалась на плечи слуг и Чанёля. И если в первые года слуги брали на себя стандартный уход, то чем старше становились братья с сёстрами, тем всё больше Пак ощущал себя нянькой: делал с ними домашние задания, играл, водил куда-то и просто уделял то время, которое не могли дать родители. Ко слугам все относились не так тепло, как к родному брату, так что Чанёль превратился в мать и отца в одном лице. И пускай это могло показаться кому-то милым, но Пак, наоборот, начинал раздражаться. Конечно, парень любил своих братьев и сестёр, но в какой-то момент они начали мешать строить свою жизнь: он не мог толком развеяться с друзьями, отдохнуть в одиночестве и заняться своими делами. Каждый день родители придумывали ему всё новые задачи, выполнение которых требовали сию минутно.

Рождество для Чанёля было самым настоящим адом: вечная беготня по магазинам, украшение дома (обязательно с остальными детьми), придумывание подарков и истерики, если какой-то подарок показался кому-то лучше, чем его собственный. Всё, что получал Пак — это нервотрёпку. Родители, конечно, тоже дарили что-то, но это было всегда из разряда «взрослого». Считалось странным давать пятилетнему ребёнку машинку, поэтому в ход шли различные книги, развивающие пазлы, конструкторы, но ни в коем случае не развлечение. С годами подарки становились серьёзнее. На пятнадцать лет отец с героическим видом купил Чанёлю курсы по ведению бизнеса, а в шестнадцать подарил ручку с его инициалами. Оглядываясь на своих братьев, Пак частенько завидовал им, видя подарки, куда лучше его. Даже в свои шестнадцать лет ему хотелось получить автомобиль на радиоуправлении или вертолёт, но никак не бесполезную ручку, которой он никогда не будет пользоваться. И когда он поделился этими мыслями с отцом, то получил пощёчину.

— Ты мой будущий наследник. Какие игрушки? Пора бы тебе уже вырасти.

Но Чанёль не хотел расти. Не хотел бизнес. Ему просто хотелось получить что-то, что он действительно любит, а не очередной сертификат каких-то курсов, либо же репетиторства.

И вот в свои сорок пять он по-прежнему ненавидел рождество, пускай и жил уже отдельно, изредка приезжая к своей семье в их личный дом. Родители настаивали на том, чтобы мужчина справлял этот праздник именно с ними, а не в одиночестве, и Паку приходилось ездить, пускай он этого не хотел. К счастью, его сёстры и братья подросли, поэтому не были теми требовательными детьми, хотя шумели точно также, как и раньше. Что-то никогда не меняется.

Но этот год Пак решил провести иначе, зная, что непременно вызовет гнев у отца. Чанёлю не хотелось видеть никого, даже так называемых друзей, которых с натяжкой можно назвать знакомыми. Мужчина желал лишь забыться в алкоголе и уснуть, пропустив всё торжество. Поэтому в один день он поехал в торговый центр с мыслью закупиться каким-нибудь коньяком, заодно прикупив закуску. Пускай это и было проблемно, учитывая огромное количество людей, но мысль о расслаблении заметно успокаивала его.

— Не получится всю жизнь заглушать алкоголем. Когда-нибудь тебе придётся трезво смотреть на многие вещи и понимать, что ты допустил много ошибок, пока находился в таком состоянии.

Так однажды сказал ему знакомый, когда Чанёль ушёл в недельный запой, практически не просыхая ни разу за все семь дней. Для всех Пак являлся этаким примером — хладнокровным начальником автомобильного салона, что вёл исключительно здоровый образ жизни (если не брать в счёт курение, но даже оно придавало этакий пафос), занимался спортом и всегда был погружён в работу. Поэтому когда мужчина ушёл впервые в запой, на работе его прикрывали, ссылаясь на болячку, и только друзья были в курсе происходящего.

— Не порть свою жизнь. Подумай о родителях.

Пак думал о них. Всегда. Свою мать он любил, не желая причинять ей никакого вреда и не волновать всякими мелочами собственной жизни. Но своего отца Чанёль ненавидел, искренне не понимая чем заслужил весь его гнев, который он слушает с самого детства и до сих пор. Даже сейчас, имея нормальный бизнес с огромным доходом, отец умудряется опустить Пака, указав на его ошибки и назвав его методы провальными. Кажется, что он никогда не будет им доволен.

А теперь мужчина устал. Ему хотелось снова забыться, ни о чём не думать и никого не видеть. Зайдя в торговый центр, он сразу же затарился в первом алкогольном магазине, купив пять бутылок хорошего коньяка и оставив на кассе круглую сумму, после чего двинулся уже в гипермаркет за продуктами. Пускай пьяному организму нужен лишь алкоголь, но даже Чанёль понимал, что в таком состоянии продержится он недолго — максимум пару дней. Мысль об ужасной тошноте и боли заставило Пака поморщиться. Нет, определённо нужны продукты и еда, которую не нужно готовить.

Зайдя в крупный магазин, занимающий большую часть торгового центра, Пак сбавил шаг и начал осматриваться по сторонам, взглядом цепляясь за цветастые вывески и большие таблички со скидками. Среди вырвиглазных рождественских украшений он заприметил стеллаж с книгами и подошёл к нему поближе, сразу же наклоняясь, чтобы найти своего любимого автора. В этот момент Чанёль неожиданно для себя вспомнил, что давно не читал книг, чего ему непременно захотелось исправить. В детстве мать вбила ему в голову свою истину: «если не будешь читать, то останешься глупым. Никто не любит глупых людей». И пускай сейчас эта мысль казалась ему бредовой, где-то в глубине души Пак испытал стыд. Когда же он брал книгу в руки в последний раз? Полгода назад или больше?

Наконец-то взгляд зацепился за нужный корешок и Чанёль практически дотронулся до него, но книгу выхватил какой-то парниша, оказавшийся проворнее и быстрее. Мужчина сразу же застыл и медленно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза тому, кто взял последний экземпляр. Этим человеком оказался какой-то подросток в белом свитере.

— Ой, вы тоже хотели это взять?

Бэкхён неловко сжал книгу в пальцах и, слабо улыбнувшись, протянул её обратно.

— Редко встретишь человека, которому нравится этот автор. Обычно люди не понимают его творчества.

И Пак не мог с ним не согласиться, мысленно удивившись тому, что Бён в принципе читает подобную серьёзную литературу, а не какие-нибудь подростковые романы. Не то, чтобы Пак считал всех подростков тупыми или несмышлёными, но у его братьев и сёстер были лишь простенькие книги под стать их возрасту. Возможно, если бы отец не пичкал Чанёля с самого детства заумными книжками, он бы тоже читал простые произведения и наслаждался ими, но теперь было уже слишком поздно.

— Если хочешь, то бери. Я всё равно редко книги читаю. Наверняка она бы пылилась на полке вместе с остальными.

Мужчина попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не смог. Ещё сестра говорила, что у него слишком серьёзное лицо, отпугивающее потенциальные знакомства. Но Пак ничего не мог с этим поделать, как бы не старался.

Бэкхён снова прижал книгу к своей груди и, кивнув, отправился на кассу. Чанёль решил, что обойдётся и без чтения, поэтому пошёл за свой первоначальной целью — за едой. Оплатив покупки, мужчина встал подальше от кассы, чтобы перекинуть кое-какие продукты, и в этот же момент в один из пакетов упала книга, а когда Пак обернулся, то увидел довольную моську Бэкхёна.

— В канун рождества нужно дарить людям добро, поэтому считайте, что это мой подарок для вас.

Бён неловко пожал плечами и сразу же ушёл, оставляя Чанёля в растерянности и со странным чувством в груди. Кажется, впервые за долгое время он почувствовал хоть что-то, кроме одиночества.


	2. Chapter 2

С появлением нового знакомого жизнь Бёна чуточку изменилась. Не сказать, что она повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, обрела новые краски и стала совершенно другой, но Бэкхён чувствовал, что тот мужчина из книжного определённо повлиял на это.

Например, Бэку писали каждое утро незамысловатое приветствие, от которого, как ни странно, становилось тепло на душе, а настроение, каким бы оно паршивым не было накануне, ползло вверх. Обычно телефон младшего молчал, не издавая ни звука, если только друзья неожиданно не вспоминали о нём, поэтому каждый раз он вздрагивал от вибрации и загорающегося экрана. Но за последние несколько дней Бён настолько привык к общению с Паком, что сам не замечал, как начинал втягиваться в общение, посылая глупые фотографии и получая в ответ такие же, что определённо повышало уровень доверия между ними. Если закрыть глаза на то, что Чанёлю сорок пять, вёл он себя нормально, как ровесник Бэка, что удивительно для человека такого возраста — никаких лишних понтов, присущих взрослым, степенности и попыток казаться важной персоной, осуждающей всё подряд. Младшему нравилась лёгкость, которую он испытывал, поэтому, незаметно для себя, привязывался к этому странному, но интересному мужчине.

Через пару дней после их знакомства Чанёль решил сделать подарок, попросив лишь адрес, где жил Бён. На все вопросы он не отвечал, намеренно игнорируя сообщения не по теме, и только лишь когда парень написал улицу с номером дома и квартирой, Пак ответил коротким «жди». Что именно он не пояснил и Бэкхён сидел в сладком напряжении весь день, гадая, чем хочет удивить его знакомый. Через пару часов в дверь позвонил курьер и отдал Бэку большой букет розовых роз сорта «Pierre de Ronsard» с красочной бумажкой в середине. Взяв записку, Бён, пытаясь отойти от шока, бегло пробежался глазами по аккуратным буквам и вздохнул. Как и ожидалось, это от Пака.

«Надеюсь, ты любишь цветы.  
П.Ч.» 

Уже через минуту личные сообщения Ёля были усыпаны фотографиями букета в разных ракурсах, а социальные сети пополнились хвастливыми постами, на которые, к удивлению, отреагировали все друзья младшего, что до этого не особо охотно писали комментарии. Всем им Бэкхён ответил скрытно, ссылаясь на одного милого знакомого, имя которого младший не называл. Не то, что он хотел привлечь к себе внимание, но, зная друзей, они явно попытаются найти этого загадочного знакомого в социальных сетях, чего Бэк совершенно не хотел и даже испытал странный укол ревности. Лучше это будет их маленьким секретом, скрытым от посторонних глаз.

***

По мере наступления рождества Бэкхён начинал нервничать сильнее, что было впервые за столько лет. Парень уже несколько раз намеревался позвать своего нового знакомого к себе, даже практически дописывал сообщение, но буквально в конце передумывал и стирал его напрочь, мысленно понимая, что итак маленькая квартирка Бэка совершенно для такого не подходит. К тому же Пак был обеспеченным и точно не захотел бы торчать тут — среди некачественного ремонта, шумных соседей и в узком пространстве, забитом мебелью. Иногда младший гадал где же живёт Чанёль, представляя, что это явно какой-нибудь богатый особняк, либо же квартира в центре города. Спросить открыто он стеснялся, поэтому фантазировал исходя из заднего фона фотографий Ёля.

Но однажды мужчина сам предложил отметить рождество, прислав адрес, на который Бэку предстояло ехать. В тот же день Бён залез в гугл, где по картам наткнулся на элитный район для богачей и, конечно, проверил стоимость квартир, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в собственной бедности. Как и ожидалось, цены были действительно слишком большими, отчего у парня мгновенно испортилось настроение, стоило только понять, что в подобном жилом комплексе младшему никогда не жить, даже если он начнёт пахать на трёх работах. Но Бэкхён привык к тому, что есть много людей, живущих в разы лучше, чем он сам, поэтому достаточно быстро справился с завистью и ответил Чанёлю согласием. Может, это будет первый и последний раз, когда он переночует в подобной квартире, но зато впечатление останется ярким. К тому же это было лучше, чем торчать у себя и давиться невкусным покупным салатом.

Проблема оставалась лишь в подарке, на который у парня не было денег. Практически вся зарплата уходила на аренду и еду, а оставшейся мелочи едва ли хватало на то, чтобы побаловать себя какой-нибудь вкусняшкой или же книгой. По этой причине Бэкхён не любил праздники, а особенно дни рождения друзей — он был бы счастлив подарить своему приятелю что-то действительно хорошее и крутое, но финансов было настолько мало, что чаще всего парень находил кучу отмазок и в итоге не приходил на праздник вовсе.

Минутная радость тут же сменилась напряжением и разочарованием. Что Бэкхён может подарить человеку, у которого и так всё есть? Младший панически пытался придумать хоть что-то, но в голову не лезло ни одной мысли, что вводило его в ещё больший ступор.

Чанёль, словно предвидев нечто подобное, следом отправил ещё одно сообщение:

«Дарить ничего не нужно. У меня есть всё, что я хочу. Лучшим подарком будет твоё присутствие.»

И Бён испытал облегчение.

Кажется, жизнь начала понемногу налаживаться, и теперь наступила белая полоса.

***

Настоящее время.

— Ему лучше?

Чунмён посмотрел на своего мужа, что вернулся из зала и неопределённо пожал плечами. Ким поморщился, но ничего не сказал, коротко кивнув, после чего продолжил насыпать чай в стеклянный заварочный чайник. Мужчина любил смотреть на листья, плавающие внутри, что успокаивало и дарило странное умиротворение, которое так необходимо сейчас. Сам по себе Чунмён всегда был тихим и неконфликтным человеком, что промолчит в любой ситуации, даже если ему дадут не тот кофе, который он заказывал, но последние полгода он сам начинал понимать, что это уже не так. Из неоткуда появлялась агрессия и желание убивать. Не всех, конечно. Чунмён не был маньяком, жаждущим крови. Однако некоторых людей он был бы не против придушить собственными руками, и в это число входил Пак Чанёль, которого он ненавидел настолько сильно, что даже собственный отец терялся на его фоне. А Ким презирал своего отца не меньше.

— Я пытался связаться с его родителями и даже приезжал к ним, но им всё равно. Видел бы ты их лица. Мне кажется, что они даже не знали жив их сын вообще или нет.

Вздохнув, мужчина достал две кружки и, поставив их на стол, сел напротив мужа.

— Не понимаю, зачем рожать детей, чтобы потом вот так к ним относиться.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ, — Исин посмотрел на Чунмёна и сразу же отвёл взгляд в сторону. Своё прошлое Ким не любил, и упоминать это было похоже на хождение по тонкому льду — слишком рискованно и опасно. Мужчина пытался бороться с этим много лет и даже пошёл учиться на психотерапевта, чтобы помогать таким же людям, как и он сам, но даже спустя такое количество времени прошлое не отпускало. Гештальт по-прежнему остаётся открытым.

— Знаю. Поэтому и злюсь, — Ким на несколько секунд сжал руки в кулаки, но, заметив это, снова расслабился. — Кажется, чай уже заварился.

Исин смотрел на то, как Чунмён наливает напиток в кружки, и мысленно отметил, что несмотря на попытки улыбаться, руки мужчины дрожали, как это было всегда, когда он нервничал.

И стоило обстановке более менее стать нормальной, как из зала пришёл сам Бэкхён, взгляд которого боязливо метался по комнате. При виде уже знакомой семьи парень немного расслабился, но прежнее напряжение никуда не делось.

— Он найдёт меня, — только сказал Бён, поджав губы. — Обязательно найдёт.


End file.
